Locura de Amor en Las Vegas
by Vale y Angelita Hale Black
Summary: Ambos, después de terminar una relación, solo quieren divertirse, así que se van a la ciudad hecha para eso, Las Vegas, pero ¿y si toman una decisión equivocada?¿y si ganan un premio por el cual pelearan?... No todo es diversión. ExB AxJ RxE, Rating M.
1. Como empezó todo

Locura de Amor en Las Vegas.

Cap. 1: Como empezó todo.

Bella POV

Estaba con mis mejores amigas, Rosalie y Alice, en un restaurante muy lujoso, planeando la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi prometido, Mike Newton, un gran contador que trabajaba en uno de los mejores bancos de New York, cuando vi entrar por la puerta a el hombre mas hermoso que había visto – y he visto a muchos hombres- , tez pálida, ojos verde esmeralda, un cabello cobrizo que se veía suave a la vista y que te daban ganas de acariciar, mandíbula firme, nariz recta, y por como le quedaba la ropa, podría decir que se ejercitaba mucho. Lo fui siguiendo con la vista y vi que se acercaba a una mujer que era muy hermosa, la beso y, no se porque pero me sentí desfallecer. Debí suponer que un hombre tan hermoso no estaría libre.

Por suerte mis amigas no se dieron cuenta –algo raro en ellas- pero de seguro fue porque estaban muy concentradas en que regalos comprar. Cuando me dijeron lo que harían por supuesto que acepte, Mike adoraba las fiestas y que mejor que una sorpresa, pagamos la cuenta y compramos todo, lo arreglamos y esperamos que todos los invitados llegaran. Media hora después, todo el apartamento mío y de Mike estaba lleno de gente. Alice, Rosalie y yo dábamos órdenes a diestra y siniestra.

-¡Shhhhh, que tal que Mike venga y nos encuentre así! .Decía Alice.

Rose y yo nos fuimos a arreglar, para que despues nosotras arreglaramos todo y Alice se arreglara también. Rose se puso un vestido rojo que se recogía en uno de los lados formando un lazo y se puso unos zapatos rojos Jimmy Choo, yo por mi parte me puse un vestido azul que era apretado en el pecho y abajo se arrugaba y se recogia en lindos volantes y me llegaba a un poco mas arriba de la mitad del muslo con unos zapatos de tacón plateados**(N/A: La Bella de mi historia no es tan patosa como la del libro**). Nuestros accesorios eran dorados y plateados. Rose se maquilló con un rojo vivo en los labio y se puso sombra de ojos dorada y yo me maquillé con un brillo labial de color rosa que no se notaba casi y me puse sombra de ojos negras. Rose hizo que su cabello cayera liso y en las puntas se enrolaba y al mio le hizo unas suaves ondas con glitter plateado.

Cuando fuimos a tomar el puesto de Alice, esta nos chifló y nos aplaudió y se fue a cambiar. Cuando regresó traia un vestido negro que era apretado en el busto y caia suavemente hasta llegar a la mitad del muslo con unos super tacones negros. Su maquillaje era sombra de ojos negra y brillo labial como el mio y sus acesorios eran plateados. Su pelo lo traía liso.

Otra media hora después, el apartamento estaba lleno de gente escondida detrás de los sillones, de los muebles, de las paredes, etc. Sonó el timbre y todo el mundo se calló, abrí la puerta y dije:

-Mike, cariño, feliz cumpleaños, entra, te tengo que mostrar algo.

-Wow Bella, te ves espectacular, pero antes de celebrar tengo que decirte algo.

-Seguro, pero primero ven, tengo que mostrarte algo, despues de la pequeña sorpresa me dices.

-No Bella, es en serio,… Bella, debemos terminar. Te quiero, pero como a una hermana, así que es mejor que seamos solo amigos.

Me quede en shock, y toda la gente fue saliendo de su escondite, al final solo quedábamos Mike, Rosalie, Alice y yo. Ellas me miraron y se fueron. Mike estaba sorprendido pero antes de que pudiera decir algo yo ya estaba haciendo mi maleta. Cogí mis cosas y salí. Decidí quedarme en el apartamento de Alice y Rosalie. No lloré ya que no soy de las chicas que lloran al acabarse una relación, siempre me habia ido mal en el amor asi que, ¿Porque esto seria diferente?.

Cuando llegué ellas ya se habian cambiado y estaban pintándose las uñas de color rojo sangre, comiendo palomitas, viendo ''Titanic'' mientras la canción "I'm Still Good" de Miley Cyrus sonaba.

-¡Oh por Dios, Bella, ¿Qué rayos te pasó?

- Mike rompió conmigo, me dijo que me quería pero como a una hermana y tuvo el descaro de pedirme que sigamos siendo amigos.

-Uhhh ¡Ahora si que mato al hijo de puta ese, ¿Cómo es que tiene el descaro de terminar así contigo y decirte que quiere que sigan siendo amigos?, yo siempre lo supe, siempre supe que el era así, un bastardo malagradecido que juega con las mujeres!

-Tranquilízate, Rose, de todas formas ni lo quería.

-Pero, Bella, el rompió tu corazón. – Dijo Alice.

-No, Al, para que hubiera roto mi corazón tenia que tenerlo y el… pues el no lo tenía.

- Wow, cuanto has crecido,... y pensar que parece como si fuera ayer cuando las tres jugábamos con barbies. – Dijo Rose.

- Oye Belly Bells, ¿y si hacemos un viaje para olvidarnos de todos?

- ¿Un viaje Al? No sé, no sé. Supongamos que acepto, ¿adonde iríamos?

- ¡Bella, nos vamos a Las Vegaaaaaaaaaaaass!

Edward POV

Estaba con mis mejores amigos, Jasper y Emmett, charlando y tomando cerveza en casa de Emmett, cuando sin querer vi mi reloj y vi que estaba 5 minutos tarde con mi novia, Tanya.

-¡Rayos chicos, tengo que irme, Tanya va a matarme!

-Te tiene demasiado controlado, viejo.

Me fui de ahí sin hacerle caso al comentario de Emmett, llegué al restaurante y cuando entré vi a una diosa, deberán pensar, wow, el está muy enamorado de su novia, pero no era así, esa no era Tanya, era una hermosa chica de piel palida, profundos ojos color chocolate y cabello color castaño que tenia destellos rojizos al sol. Sus labios eran rosas y se veían tan apetecibles, y su cara parecía tallada por ángeles, y su cuerpo, oh su cuerpo, era perfecta. No me malentiendan, me gustaba Tanya, pero nuestra relación era solamente física, al principio me gustó pero después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que la quería, pero como a una amiga. Y se preguntaran: ¿como es Tanya?, bueno, Tanya tiene el cabello rubio rojizo, ojos azules y curvas voluptuosas, es linda pero las prefiero morenas.

Tal como el angel que esta sentado en la mesa de la esquina.

Llegué a la mesa en donde estaba Tanya y me senté, hablamos, comimos y seguimos hablando hasta que ella me dijo:

-Edward, te cité para que vinieras aquí para decirte algo muy importante.

-Adelante Tanya.

-Pues verás Edward, yo quiero… yo quiero… quiero.

-Tú quieres…

-Quiero terminar contigo Edward – Hizo una pequeña pausa – No es que no te quiera, te quiero, pero no así, eres más como un hermano mayor para mí, quiero decir, nos conocimos desde que estábamos en pañales, y te vi en tus peores días, y tu me viste igual a mi, supongo que si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias lo nuestro hubiera funcionado.

-Tanya, te entiendo ya que yo también te veía como una hermanita menor.

-Enserio Edward, no quiero que esto afecte nuestra amistad.

-Tranquilízate Tanya, no la afectará para nada.

-Gracias Edward.

Me despedí de ella y salí de ahí para el apartamento de Emmett, cuando llegué cogí la llave que Emmett me había entregado y entré, y realmente no me sorprendí con lo que vi.

Emmett y Jasper jugando con el Wii, haciendo posturas ridículas y Emmett gritándole a Jasper que tuviera más equilibrio, mientras la canción "Makes me Happy" de Drake Bell sonaba a todo volumen. **(N/A: supongo que conocen ese juego, y la canción, el que no la haya oído no tuvo infancia. Regresamos al fic XD)**

-Chicos – Dije

-Chicos – Todavía no me oían.

- Bien tendré que usar medidas drásticas – Susurre.

Cogí una pequeña bocina que Emmett tenia en la mesa y la soné. Emmett y Jasper se asustaron tanto que se cayeron de culo mientras que el muñequito de Jasper en el Wii hacia un movimiento muy extraño.

-¡Joder Edward, ¿quieres matarnos de un infarto? – Grito Jasper

-En realidad seria gracioso ver como se revuelcan en el piso, pero no, en mi defensa los llamé 2 veces y ustedes seguían viendo al horrible muñeco de Jasper en el Wii – Dije

- Hey mi muñequito no es feo –

- En fin, ¿para que viniste a consultar al sexy, sensual, hermoso, bello, gracioso e inteligente Emmett?

Jasper y yo rodamos los ojos.

-En realidad, Emmett, vine porque quería decirte algo, bueno quería decírselo a los dos, asi que supuse que Jasper estaría contigo, y no me equivoqué.

-Dispara amigo.

-Yo… terminé con Tanya.

Hubo un momento de silencio y después se pusieron a bailar.

-¡Siii, Eddie está soltero otra vez! – Gritaba Emmett

-Ya era hora amigo, te estabas volviendo muy novia-dependiente – Me dijo Jasper

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo, Eddie! ¡Y ya se como!

-¿Cómo, oh gran Emmett, dios de las celebraciones? – Dije pensando que Emmett diría una estupidez.

-Hay gracias Eddie, sabia que me querías pero no sabia que era para tanto – Dijo Emmett haciéndose el coqueto.

-Cállate Emmett y dilo de una vez si no quieres que te de tantas patadas en el trasero que te quedaras sin uno. Y no me llames Eddie.

-Hay Eddie, no te sulfures. Pues lo que estaba planeando es, Jasper redoble de tambores – Jasper empezó a golpearse las piernas como si fueran un tambor de verdad - ¡ EDDIE, NOS VAMOS DE AQUÍ, HAZ LAS MALETAS QUE NOS VAMOS A LAS VEGAS!

- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?

Y así fue como empezó la aventura que cambió mi vida y, porque no, la de Jasper y la de Emmett también.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa¡<strong>

**Como sabrán, este es el 1er cap de locura de Amor en Las Vegas, asi que porfas, por ser el 1er cap, dejenle reviews ***puchero Made in Alice***. Las que se apiaden de mi, ahí abajo hay un botoncito verde que dice "REVIEWS", pulsenlo  
><strong>

**Abrazos de Emmett, Besos de Edward y caricias de Jasper**

**_Que la gran comprensión de Carlisle los llene._**

**SaritaCullenMasenHale.**

**_Cambio y Fuera._  
><strong>


	2. Encuentros

Cap. 2: Encuentros y Técnicas de Persuasión.

Bella POV

Todavía no se como llegué aquí, oh ya lo recordé, la maldita carita – de – perrito – abandonado – en – medio – de – una – tormenta de Alice y las horrorosas tácticas de tortura de Rose fue lo que hizo que este en este aeropuerto, para ir a Las Vegas, con mas de 4 maletas, aun lo recuerdo.

_Flashback._

_- Oye Belly Bells, ¿y si hacemos un viaje para olvidarnos de todos?_

_- ¿Un viaje Al? No sé, no sé. Supongamos que acepto, ¿adonde iríamos?_

_- ¡Bella, nos vamos a Las Vegaaaaaaaaaaaass!_

_- ¡¿QUEEEEEE? – Gritamos Rosalie y yo._

_-¡¿ESTAS LOCA ALICE? ¿LAS VEGAS? – Gritábamos Rosalie y yo._

_- Vamos, piénsenlo, tu, Rose, acabas de terminar una relación desastrosa con ese hijo de papi, Royce King, y lo necesitas, además, para que negarlo, te encanta apostar porque sabes que siempre ganas, y tu, Belly Bells, también acabas de terminar una relación, y te encanta jugar a los dados, el blackjack y la ruleta, y mírenlo de esta forma, hace mucho que no salimos de viaje._

_- Sabes Alice, ahora que me lo explicas todo detalladamente, es una buena idea, hace mucho que no nos divertimos. Y podemos invitar a Jazz. – Dijo Rose. En ese momento Alice se sonrojó._

_Se estarán preguntando quien es ''Jazz'', bueno, Jasper es el hermano gemelo de Rosalie, y el porque de que Alice se sonrojara, bueno, pues ella y Jasper han tenido su historia, cuando se miraron por primera vez fue como el ''amor a primera vista'', en ese entonces, Jasper estaba con su ex, María, a la que dejó para irse con Alice, pero María quedó tan furiosa con Alice que hizo una cinta de audio mezclando palabras de oraciones que dijo Jasper para que cuando quedara listo dijera: ''te amo, María, mas que a mi propia vida, yo, Jasper Hale, te juro hoy, 19 de agosto de 2008, que te amaré por el resto de mis días'', Alice cuando lo oyó quedó destrozada y no le dio la oportunidad de explicarse a Jasper, Rosalie le dejo un ojo morado y varios moretones y no le habló por un año, y pues, yo casi lo dejo sin herencia, cuando Jasper se explicó, Alice lo perdonó y retomaron su relación, pero Jasper cortó con ella porqué tenia que irse a Forks, el pueblo en donde todos nacimos, y todo el mundo sabe que las relaciones a distancia no sirven, pero en el fondo, ellos se siguen amando, lo sé porque Alice habla todas las noches con el y se dicen lo mucho que se aman._

_-Si, supongo que podemos invitarlo.- Dijo Alice, todavía roja._

_-Si, a el y a sus amigos.- Dijo Rose._

_-Si, podemos invitar a Jasper y a Emmett.- Fue el turno de Rose para sonrojarse._

_-Eh, chicas, sigo aquí saben, y yo no iré._

_-Vamos Bella, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favoooooor.- Dijo Alice haciendo su carita._

_-Vamos Bella, se que quieres ir.- Dijo Rose _

_- N- No._

_- Por favor Bells, se que quieres hacerlo.- Dijo Alice_

_- Ya dije que no Alice._

_-De acuerdo, hay que tomar medidas drásticas.-Dijo Rosalie, con una mirada malvada. Ella y Alice se miraron cómplices y supe lo que venia. Cosquillas. Empecé a correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el baño pero ella fueron más rápidas._

_- JAJAJA YA PAREN JAJA, POR FAVOR. JAJAJA DE ACUERDO, JAJAJA, IRÉ.- Se me caían lagrimas de la risa. Se me empezaba a agotar el aire. _

_-¿Como dices Bella?- Dijo Rosalie._

_- DIJE QUE IRÉ._

_- Wiiii, Bella irá, Bella irá.- Grito Alice saltando de un lado para otro._

_Y así empezó todo._

_Fin del Flashback._

Ahora por culpa de de las malditas cosquillas estoy yendo hacia un avión hacia Las Vegas. Odio a Alice. Aunque puedo divertirme.

Edward POV.

Esto de ir a Las Vegas me gusta cada vez más, cuando comprendí a Emmett, me gustaron sus razones, y me puse de su parte.

_Flashback_

-_Yo… terminé con Tanya._

_Hubo un momento de silencio y después se pusieron a bailar._

_-¡Siii, Eddie está soltero otra vez! – Gritaba Emmett_

_-Ya era hora amigo, te estabas volviendo muy novia-dependiente – Me dijo Jasper_

_-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo, Eddie! ¡Y ya se como!_

_-¿Cómo, oh gran Emmett, dios de las celebraciones? – Dije pensando que Emmett diría una estupidez._

_-Hay gracias Eddie, sabia que me querías pero no sabia que era para tanto – Dijo Emmett haciéndose el coqueto._

_-Cállate Emmett y dilo de una vez si no quieres que te de tantas patadas en el trasero que te quedaras sin uno. Y no me llames Eddie._

_-Hay Eddie, no te sulfures. Pues lo que estaba planeando es, Jasper redoble de tambores – Jasper empezó a golpearse las piernas como si fueran un tambor de verdad - ¡ EDDIE, NOS VAMOS DE AQUÍ, HAZ LAS MALETAS QUE NOS VAMOS A LAS VEGAS! _

_- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?_

_- ¿Te volviste loco, Emmett?, ¿Cómo mierda se te ocurrió eso? – Gritaba Jasper._

_- Por favor, chicos, mírenlo del lado positivo, podremos divertirnos, encontrar algunas chicas bonitas, y podemos invitar a Alice y a sus amigas.- Conocía a Rose y a Alice, pero no conocía a la otra chica._

_- Jasper, Emmett tiene razón, podremos divertirnos, y encontrar chicas lindas._

_- No, no me digas eso Edd, te fuiste del lado oscuro._

_- Vamos Jazz, ira Alice.- Canturreé_

_- ¿Ira quien?.- Viendose repentinamente interesado._

_-Alice irá, ya Emmett esta llamando a Rose para avisarles._

_-De acuerdo.- Susurró._

_-No te escucho._

_-DIJE DE ACUERDO.- Gritó._

_-Genial Jazz. Iré a buscar a Emmett._

_Fin del Flashback._

Resultó que para ese momento Rose y sus amigas ya iban de salida así que hicimos las maletas y compramos los tickets.

**POV Bella.**

Después de 4 horas de vuelo, por fin llegamos, primero fuimos al hotel, El Palms, teníamos una habitación en el penúltimo piso, justo debajo del piso Hugh Hefner, gracias a Alice, y cuando termináramos de desempacar, iríamos de compras, nos arreglaríamos y saldríamos de fiesta. Teniamos varios baños asi que no tuvimos que esperar turno, yo use el baño para invitados, y Alice y Rose el de sus habitaciones, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera ir a mi habitación, un grito de Rose me alertó:

-¡OH SANTA Y JODIDA MADRE DE LA PUTA MIERDA!, ¡JESÚS, MARÍA Y JOSÉ, SE QUE ME CASTIGARÁN POR SER PROFANA, PERO ESTO ES EL PUTO CIELO!

Creo que nunca había oído tantas maldiciones en una sola frase. Fui corriendo a su habitación y Alice tuvo la misma idea, ya que nos encontramos en el camino, supongo que todavía no ha visto su cuarto, cuando llegamos, no pudimos evitar estar de acuerdo con Rose. Su habitación era magnifica, digna de ella, los colores eran rojo, dorado y negro, el piso estaba tapizado con círculos de borde amarillo y en el centro morado, las paredes eran rojas, el techo blanco, y su cama estaba en el centro de la habitación, se llegaba a ella por medio de una escaleras púrpuras, los postes de la cama eran negros, su techo (porque tenia techo) era en forma de V invertida con un pequeño foco en el centro y estaba rodeado de un circulo que sobresalía del techo, las cortinas eran de un terciopelo rojo y las sabanas de la cama eran rojas con pequeños puntos dorados, las almohada eran doradas.

Sus muebles eran negros con dorado y estaba bellamente iluminada, lámparas en el techo, en el escritorio, en las mesas de noche, etc. Su armario era gigantesco y estaba llena de espejos. En teoría, era perfecta para Rose.

-¡Oh Por Dios!, ¡Es hermosa Rose!.

-Si, ya lo se, es divina, perfecta, hermosa, celestial, es sexy, es… perfecta para mi.

-Si, bueno, tu habitación es sexy, yo soy sexy, Alice es sexy, tú eres sexy, ¡El maldito hotel es sexy! ¿Ahora puedo ir a tomar mi ducha?

-Belly Bells, no te enojes, y si, ya puedes ir a tomar tu ducha.- Dijo Rose.

-Gracias.

Cuando llegué, lo único que hacer fue gritar:

-¡AAAAHHHHH!

-¡¿Qué PASÓ? .- Gritó Rosalie, corriendo hacia acá.

-¡AARRGG! .- Gruñó Alice, probablemente todavía no había visto su habitación

No podían culparme, mi habitación era hermosa. Estaba en tonos cafés y grises, la vista daba a toda Las Vegas, tenía una chimenea y un sofá de 3 puestos al lado de la cama, además de un piano. Era perfecta. No era sobrecargada como la de Rose. Tal como yo.

-Wow, esta muy bonita.- Dijo Rose.

-Si, que alegría, ¿puedo ir a ver mi habitación?

-Si Alice ve, lo siento.- Dije.

-No te preocupes.- Respondió.

Seguí admirando mi habitación mientras desempacaba, el armario era muy grande, Alice tenía razón. Hay que ir de compras.

Cogí una blusa de manga desestructurada negra con letras plateadas, un short gris y unos botines de tacón negros, mi ropa interior, mi shampoo de fresas, y fui al baño. Cuando salí fui al cuarto de Rose, para ver si ya estaba lista. Esta tenía unos leggins negros, con un blusón morado con líneas negras y plateadas con unos tacones de plataforma negros. Le chiflé y ella me respondió con una sonrisa. Fuimos al cuarto de Alice para apurarla y lo que vimos nos shockeó. Los colores predominantes eran el vino tinto, el negro y el rojo. La cama estaba de espaldas a un ventanal y… ¿Estaba dando vueltas? Sin pensarlo, Rose y yo nos tiramos ahí y empezamos a disfrutar de la sensación. Alice salió del baño y cuando nos vio, se echó reír. Se vistió con un unos shorts negros y una blusa manga desestructurada blanca con unos tacones de plataforma negros. Íbamos a salir de la habitación cuando oímos que la puerta principal se cerraba. Rosalie nos hizo una seña de silencio y cogió un tacón de Alice. Fuimos al piso inferior y cuando llegamos salió un hombre como del doble de mi tamaño. Al vernos gritó y nosotras también. Tal fue el susto de Rosalie, que le dio con el tacón en sus partes… privadas. El mastodonte calló al piso y con una voz muy aguda dijo:

-Chicos… ayuda.- y se quedó en posición fetal.

Ósea que había más. Alice cogió un florero y yo cogí un cuadro. Cuando salieron los demás, lo único que pudimos hacer fue abrir la boca. ¿Qué hacía Jasper aquí? Y más importante aún ¿Qué hacía con el hombre de la cafetería?

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa!<strong>

**Sarita sale por un escenario: B... bu... bueno, aqui me tienen, pero por favor antes de matarme por tardar tanto en actualizar, déjenme decirles algo: ¡por favor, sean buenitas y tengan compasión! ya tenia el cap escrito, pero ayer recien descubrí como poner un nuevo cap. Lo Siento... Snif, Snif... Sarita se va del escenario. **

**3...2...1...**

**Sarita entra de nuevo al escenario: se me olvido decirles algo, ahí abajo hay un botoncito verde que se llama "Reviews", asi recuerden, si lo pulsan y dejan uno, Edward creerá que son hermosas y les hará una Nana tan bonita como la de Bella.**

**Abrazos de Emmett, Besos de Edward y Caricias de Jazz**

_**Que la gran comprensión de Carlisle los llene**_

**SaritaCullenMasenHale**

_**Cambio y Fuera.**_


End file.
